Unauthorized Mission
“'Unauthorized Mission'” is the 26th episode and the Season 3 finale of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 5, 2015. This is the 72nd episode overall. Plot When Leo is chosen for a mission over Spin, Spin recruits Bob to join him on an unauthorized mission to prove themselves. Meanwhile, Sebastian tries to help Chase get revenge on Adam, but his intentions may not be true. Story When Leo is chosen for a mission over Spin, Spin recruits Bob to join him on an unauthorized mission to prove themselves. They both end up stuck in quick sand and call on Leo to save them. After Leo rescues them Mr. Davenport decides to move Leo up a color. Meanwhile Principal Perry returns saying that she wants a job as head of security at the academy, and after countless attempts, Mr. Davenport agrees leaving Leo and Bree in particular despair. Meanwhile, Sebastian tries to help Chase get revenge on Adam, but after that Chase told him about his creator and how he took him out. At the end of the episode, Sebastian injures Mr. Davenport with his machine they used to prank Adam. The Lab Rats don't know it’s him. When the Lab Rats take Donald to the medic, Once they're far enough they can't hear him, Sebastian says, "you took away my father, I'm going to take yours." Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Cole Ewing as Sebastian *Max Charles as Spin *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Guest Cast *Chris Grabher as Charlie Mentioned Cast *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Trivia * This episode is the Season 3 finale. * This episode is part 4 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * Leo has finally been ranked up from a beginner. * The events of Rats on a Train are mentioned in this episode. It's also interesting to note that Spin's attitude is reminiscent of 14-year old Leo's during that episode. * It is revealed that Principal Perry has again retired from being principal at the school. Perry states that she missed having Adam, Bree, and Chase around to torment. * Mission Alerts are now routed to a blackboard on the academy. It appears to be in the Classroom but the room is configured differently, lacking the table before the screen. ** Bob and Spin delete a mission from the records and tried to do it on their own, luckily rescuers got there and solved the problem before they arrived. * Former Principal Perry infiltrated the Bionic Academy several times, most often by stealing or intercepting technology from Davenport Industries and dodging Donald Davenport's attempts to improve security. Whenever she was pushed out the Hyper-loop, she left some piece of clothing behind. Donald eventually gives in and hired her as Head of Security after he discovered Spin and Bob managed to get away and get in trouble. * Leo and Bree were both terrified to see Perry. Bree helped Donald eject her several times. Leo went to get stuck in quicksand after Donald did hire her. * Bob and Spin apparently cannot Geo-leap. They arrive too late to the mission they intercepted. Got stuck on quick sand (and had to call Leo to bust them out), and had to use the Hyper-loop to go to the dormitory and wash off. * We learn Spin has a black cell phone, and despite disliking Leo, he has his number and does not hesitate to call him after realizing he wouldn't be able to escape the quicksand. Leo in turn has a white cell phone and uses it to take a selfie with the boys in trouble. * For all 3 episodes that included the Bionic Academy, Spin and Leo got involved in something, and at least one of them got into trouble. * Sebastian turns evil at the end of the episode, after learning about what happened to Krane. We see that his plans are to get rid of Mr. Davenport. Since the team got rid of their father, he wants to get rid of theirs. * It is unknown who will be the new principal at Mission Creek High School. * It is unknown if Krane is still alive, although he might make an appearance in Season 4. * There is another Bionic student with a name different from Donald, his name is Charlie. ** It is unknown how he avoided being named a Donald. ** This is also true for Lexi and Tank. (Bionic Rebellion) Polls What was the most shocking part you thought of when you watched this episode? Sebastian turning evil after Chase telling him about what happened to Krane Donald getting hurt from the simulator I'm not sure Sebastian's words at the end of the episode, of course! Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Unauthorized Category:2015 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Aired Episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:February Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Krane's Bionic Soldiers Category:Episode When the Bionic Army is Good Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Pages with polls Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Specials Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Perry Related Pages Category:Episodes with Bad Guys Category:Episodes with Bionic Academy Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with Bionic Supervillains